Dear Diary
by Potsie18
Summary: Hmm, a living man and a dead woman. All of their adventures written in a diary.
1. Chapter 1

Haiyo! Another series here ^^; I know that there are some people are still waiting (I hope) for the update on Unseen, I'm not abandoning that story.

Anyway, this story is almost finished so I'm sure I'll be able to post all of the chapters. I kind of changed some of their personality so this story can work.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Detective Conan, pfft.

* * *

I never believed in ghost. Even when I was a kid, I didn't believe in them. I haven't seen one either so, obviously, it just made me stick to my belief. I don't have any problems with it either, actually it is a good thing because girls always act scared then they cling to me after that.

I'm Kudou Shinichi, twenty three years old, I'm a detective working for the police... uh, what else? Oh yeah, I'm not bragging or anything but girls always swarm around me. They act to get my attention and I'll give it to them, we do our thing and the next day we will act like nothing happened... well, some of them don't but I'm not having any major problems about that.

I view my life as the perfect life, I have fame, girls love me, I'm smart, others envy me, I'm rich! Uh what else... I'm happy... I guess. Well, that's not important since you can get happiness when you have all I want. But that was what I wanted to believe because I've never felt true happiness before. I couldn't compare because there is nothing to compare, I think and I feel I'm happy so happiness for me is all these, about the real world and where you stand at the top. Everything is always going my way, if it doesn't, I simply use my resources to force it to go my way. That's how it always works. Always.

But all of it changed when I met this woman. Yes, the very first person I called 'woman'. She's not like the other girls I've met before. She always wears the mask where she hides what she feels, she has this unapproachable aura reeking from her, her sarcastic and witty remarks always put me to a stop. She's just... different. I always end up thinking about her and how would she be if she was a living person standing before me.

No, she was not a premonition, she was not a hallucination either.

She was a ghost.

Yes, she was dead. I wished I met her before she died. I'm sure I would have known true happiness then, because even though she was dead, she was able to show me happiness with nothing but time. She was able to show me true happiness in a month just by doing things I didn't even dream of doing. In that small amount of time, she was able to make me feel... alive, that I really lived, compared to the twenty-three years of fame and wealth.

I can say that if you look at our positions from a different perspective, it might look like I was the one who was dead and she was the one who's alive. Because my spirit already died a long time ago but hers is still walking on Earth.

Anyway, I'm here to show you my diary, I know it sounds gay that I am keeping a diary but it was the only way... the only way I can recall all of what happened to us in that one month. Even I, myself, can't believe it all happened because when I woke up one morning, I can't recall any of the past events regarding her. All I can remember was that I felt happy and alive that morning but I also felt that something was missing, I guess the memories disappeared but the feelings stayed.

I can also recall the first time she told me her name... Miyano Shiho.

So my diary entry started a few hours before I met her. I was asked to keep a diary for a tv show, I declined at first but eventually agreed when a swarm of girls did their persuations.

It started on December 2 on this same year...

* * *

There, I really like chapters without direct speech. ^_^.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll be posting four chapters for the first part!

Enjoy!:D

Disclaimer: geez...

* * *

Diary entry #1 blah blah...

.

.

.

.

**Dec. 2, 20XX**

I'm asked to do this so I'll just write short sentences, my manager will also screen this so I can just write whatever I want.

* * *

**Dec. 2, 20XX**

I still don't know what to write, I'll just write while my eyes are closed. I'm vlosing hths diaty, this is so gay, why am I doing this?

* * *

**Dec. 2, 20XX**

Fvck that bitch, she's using my money way too much... not that I care about it. I just don't want them to-

* * *

**Dec. 2, 20XX**

Getting tired of this shit.

* * *

**Dec. 2 20XX**

Is this the right way of writting a diary? Nevermind...

* * *

**Dec. 2, 20XX**

I'll just give this to my fan and ask her to write what she thinks I'm doing, no one will know I didn't write this.

* * *

**Dec. 2, 20XX**

Okay, I just wanted to let you, diary, know that I'm not afraid of ghost because they are not real... even though I can feel cold gusts of wind in my room and the window is closed, that stupid maid broke another A.C., maybe?...

Okay, I'll just... co-concentrate on my diary... I will not lo-look at the door and-

* * *

**Dec. 3, 20XX**

I'll just write all of the things that happened last night. First I was writting in this stupid tv diary then cold wind just whirrled in my room then a girl was standing at the door, I refuse to believe she was a ghost. I was just stupid to believe she was a ghost, she was just a normal girl with extraordinary beauty and grace.

She left when I woke up. I'll tell the guards to lock up properly later.

* * *

**Dec. 3, 20XX**

She showed up again, she's not approaching me or talking to me. She's just standing there like a stalker. Maybe she is.

* * *

**Dec. 3, 20XX**

Maybe I should talk to her and tell her that she's a distraction to the police and me. I'll talk to her later after the case.

* * *

**Dec. 3, 20XX**

Just talked to her. She's cold, she's just smirking at me. I knew I should have called the police, that bitch is giving me some trouble.

* * *

**Dec. 3, 20XX**

Fck, Fuck, FUCK! That bitch just screwed up the case! She whispered something to the police and they changed their opinions, maybe she's a hater. I'll just find her and scare her a little so she'll stop screwing around with me.

* * *

**Dec.3, 20XX**

I had her investigated, she's still unknown but I will surely find her. That bitch is giving me some serious trouble and I'm not gonna let it pass.

* * *

**Dec. 4, 20XX**

I was trapped in a room with that stalker bitch, she started giving me bullshit by saying she's a ghost. Pfft, why didn't she just walked pass the door and left? But even though she's a crazy, stalker bitch, she's still gorgeous and all. Her aquamarine eyes, her nose, her kissable lips fits together on her angelic face, her strawberry blond hair cut just above her shoulders add more to her features.

Maybe I should have given her 'that'. If you know what I mean...

* * *

**Dec. 4, 20XX**

I just noticed something about her, no one seem to mind her, it's like nobody sees her other than me.

* * *

**Dec. 4, 20XX**

I'll record our talk later, althought you won't know much about her because she doesn't talk much. I'll just let you, diary, know what happened in the vid.

I don't know why I'm still doing this diary crap...

* * *

*Video attachment*

**Dec. 4, 20XX**

The video was shaking at first before settling a little lower than her face. Shinichi must have been taking this video secretly.

"So, I always see you around me, are you a stalker or what?" he asked. He got her cornered between a wall and him near the restroom of a park. There's a case nearby.

"..." she just looked at me with her cold eyes.

The video shook again, like Shinichi's shaking his hands.

"Look here, bitch, you always stay around me, following me like a stalker. Don't you have anything to do? Don't you have a life?" he asked her.

The smirk formed on her lips again, as if he said something funny.

"Life? I don't have that anymore" she just stated.

"Oh, really? Poor you" Shinichi's video showed his hand opening his wallet and grabbing all his cash out of it. He waved it in front of her.

"Here, I'll give you money so you can have a life" he held it in front of her.

Her smirk just stayed on her lips, it's like she's mocking him. Still, she held her hand just below his hand with the money.

"I know you just wanted this" he slapped the money on her hand, but there is one problem...

"Wha-" Shinichi stared at the money scattering on the ground. His hand is now below hers.

"I told you already," Shinichi's cellphone fell on the ground but still recording, it now shows both of them from the ground's point of view. She still smirking and slowly lowering her hand to her side while Shinichi looked too surprised to move.

"My hand... went through yours... don't tell me..."

"I already told you that I don't have it" she closed her eyes but the smirk never left her face. She started to walk to him with small steps. Shinichi backed a little and stood there, petrified, after seeing her body walk through him.

"Wha-" he looked over his shoulder before completely turning around to look at her.

She opened her eyes again, her aquamarine eyes, dull but mesmerizing at the same time, and looked at him. Her smirk seem to be stuck on her lips.

"You are... don't tell me..." he can't even from a simple sentence.

"Yes, I'm already dead" she walked to him and stopped just before him.

"Right now, I'm a ghost, that for a funny reason, only you can see..."

* * *

I know, I know, if he's bored why is he still doing it? Because his manager said so, and obviously, he doesn't want his fame to suffer or something.

Sorry for the line breaks, I really wanted to put that there to seperate different entries. Please review!

p.s.: oh, I wanted to let you guys know that this chapter is exactly 1000 words, without the A/N before and after the story. It was aweesooomee!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh hey!

Disclaimer: ...

* * *

Diary entry #2

.

.

.

.

**Dec. 5, 20XX**

Okay, I know now that she's not joking. She just Fcking passed through, let me repeat that, THROUGH my body! How the hell can a normal person do that? And, geez, there's always cold gusts of wind whenever she's around, sooner or later I'll get a cold from that.

I wonder why am I the only person who can see her? Maybe I'm special, pfft, I am from the start, what am I saying?

* * *

**Dec. 5, 20XX**

Hey Diary, I just realized that it's good to write a diary to pass time, especially if you have everything you need or want. But don't get your hopes up that I'll be keeeping you, I'll still give you to my manager after this month. Oh, if you still haven't realized, Diary, I'm also an Idol, that's why I have a manager. Just want to confirm that with you, stupid Diary.

* * *

**Dec. 5, 20XX**

Inspector called me, I'm off to the crime scene. She's following me again, can see her outside the car. It must be also convenient to be a ghost, you don't have to deal with traffic anymore, you don't need to eat or go to the bathroom, you don't get sick either.

I just wonder if they still feel something emotional...

* * *

**Dec. 5, 20XX**

I don't like that new police officer, he looks at me like I'm some kind of retard. I want him to transfer division or to go to the province branch or something. Or better yet, just use my resources again and get him fired.

* * *

**Dec. 5, 20XX**

Damn! She interferred my plan to get that annoying officer fired. Well, I planned to sabotage the evidences that he collected and reveal in my deductions that the small mistake he made is a very crucial one and someone who can't do his job properly should be fired or transferred. After that, since Inspector Megure is a good person, he'll just transfer him to another branch. But nooo, she did something that pissed me off! Even though she's pretty, I don't care if you stop me from my plans.

Wanted to know what she did? Oh, no, she did what most 'bad' ghosts do. She entered my body and controled it, she made me dance like a stupid chicken with it's head off, she also did some body language that says, 'I may look manly and all but I'm really girl at heart'. Now, you probably think it's just that, but it really damaged my image. My plan didn't work because of that incident, I can't blame someone if I just did something that embarrassing, right?

Anyway, embarrassment didn't end there. I shouted at her, and since I am the only one who can see her, I must have looked retarded and a person with a disorder.

Stupid ghost bitch, Fvck her.

* * *

**Dec. 5, 20XX**

Hey Diary, I noticed I write on you a lot. Guess that shows how bored I am right now... And~ I saw her again, she's standing beside me reading this.

Why don't you go away?

Why am the only one who can see you?

Why are you such a bitch?

I don't want to talk to her, to you bitch, so I'm writing my questions to her. If you are wondering what she answered...

She said, "if only I can" for the first question.

"I don't know, too bad it was you" for the second, and...

"Why are you such a dick?" for the last.

Yeah, she's smirking again. If only I can wipe that smirk away... wait. I'll just call the ghost exterminators or something tomorrow. Yeah, your days are over ghost bitch.

* * *

**Dec.6, 20XX**

Morning Diary, this has been a routine for me.

* * *

**Dec. 6, 20XX**

Tch, the first ghost exterminators failed. Guess I have to call ten more others.

* * *

**Dec. 6, 20XX**

Oh, so they come in different kinds. The second one I called were, apparently, calling themselves Ghost B*sters. Too bad they got their butts busted after I kicked them out for breaking my things. They shouldn't have worn those big jetpack-gas-sucker-vacuum things. The third one were like Chinese dancers with flare papers, they just threw flare papers around. They set off the fire alarm.

They are amusing but none of them are effective. Oh, did I mentioned that she, the ghost bitch, was smirking at me the whole time? She just looked at the ghost exterminators with amusement then smirked at me. How stupid.

* * *

**Dec.6, 20XX**

Hmm, I was looking through the case files from the office and I saw this unsolved case so I opened it. I love unsolved cases. I was surprised to see the picture of the ghost bitch attached at the left top of the file. Seems like she doesn't have any relatives or anything because almost everything in the data was empty. There was no name, no age, no address, not even one connection to anything... just her.

I suddenly felt sorry for her, so she died in an accident? Or murder? My curiosity wanted to know everything about this case and how to solve it, maybe also because I felt sorry for her, but it's mostly because I wanted to solve the case and get rid of her.

I took the case file and decided to inquire about the case. Maybe ask for some more information or something.

* * *

**Dec. 6, 20XX**

Ok, the first thing to do is investigate the scene, but since I already saw the pictures, the next is interview the witnesses. The officer and the files mentioned that there is only one witness, and that was when they found her body last month in a box at the garbage pick up point. The next step should have been, 'connect the pieces' and solve the case... but that can't be because there are still many missing pieces. So I decided to ask her instead.

It's the best thing to ask the one who was killed, right?

Oh, I'll record it again, I decided to do some recordings every now and then.

* * *

*Video attachment*

* * *

**Dec. 6, 20XX**

Shinichi placed the camera on a tripod so the view was great and it was steady. The view shows his bed and his cabinet and all the other things on the other side of his room.

"Hey, ghost, I wanted to talk to you for a bit" I called out. No answer.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you without any joke or something like that"

Still no answer.

Shinichi crossed his arms, she won't show up when he wanted to see her. Stupid ghost bitch.

"Hey, you want to make me look stupid or what? I'll call those Ghost Busters again" he said, annoyed.

"Go ahead, make me laugh" he finally saw her standing near the door.

"Geez, why don't you show up where there's some light, you're giving me a heart attack" he approached the light switch and turned it on. Light flooded in the room.

"So? Why did you call me?" they moved in the view of the camera.

"You know you are dead right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you know how you died?"

"No"

"How about your relatives?" he looked excited by the way he acts.

"No"

"Did you see your attacker? Or was it an accident?"

"I don't know! Why are you asking me these questions, aren't you supposed to be asking witnesses instead?" she snapped, her head bowed low.

Shinichi seem to snap back to reality, he was too excited that he skipped the most basic questions. But, huh, they do feel annoyed though.

"Okay, I'll just ask you slowly and you answer, okay?"

"No, why would I?" she looked at him, her eyes are now dark, well, a different kind of dark than before... like she didn't wanted to remember all those memories before she died. So she lost her memories then?

"Because I wanted to solve your case for free, people pay me, sometimes, to solve cases for them. But you, I'm taking your case even if I'll get nothing in return so just do what I say" okay, that sounds rough but it's the truth. He suddenly felt sorry for her, this part may get painful for her.

"Fine, I'll play along" she crossed her arms.

"Good" Shinichi shifted in his seat, "let's start with, 'what is your name?'"

"Can I skip that, just call me what you usually do in your diary"

"Okay, as you wish stupid ghost bitch" she rolled her eyes, "next, can you remember anything before you died?"

She seem to think for a second, "no, nothing"

"Okay, that answers all my questions" Shinichi looked unsatisfied, "how can I solve your questions if you can't provide me with any answer?"

"Well sorry for that, can I go now? I still have things to do" she turned her back to him.

"Wait, what are you doing? You're a ghost right?" that stopped her on her tracks.

"I... don't know, I just know that I'm doing something before you called me and after that... nothing"

"Hey, that's a good thing, at least you remember something. If we can learn what was that you were doing then maybe it will serve as a clue somehow" his excitement returned, there's still hope to solve this case.

"I can remember a few sihlouettes, something square shining, it's this big" she moved her hands in a square shape as large as a monitor.

"Square? T.V.? Monitor! A computer, you work with computers, IT? Programmer?" he guessed.

"No, there's still more, fire... that's all I can remember"

"Fire? Welding? No, it should have been sparks not fire..." he mumbled to himself.

"You know, just give up, I don't need your help anyway-"

"I know what your job was!" Shinichi suddenly shouted, "you're a scientist! You work with test tubes and fire"

"Scientist? I still can't remember but... that feels close, right" she nodded to herself.

"Good, good" Shinichi started writing his new information in a small notebook, looking like a kid who was given a big lollipop. "What else? Can you remember where is the location of your laboratory? Any faces from your co-workers?"

She shook her head, "nothing, that's all I can remember"

"Hmm, this is hard" Shinichi whispered to himself, his hand cupping his chin.

"Hey," she called, shinichi just gave a small hum, "tell me, you're doing this because you think I'll leave if I know who killed me, right? Not because you pity me"

Shinichi nodded, not taking his eyes away from the notebook, "Yeah, you're disturbing my peaceful life and giving me a heart attack everytime you appear out of nowhere."

"I see..." she said.

"Hmm, hey, can you see what was inside the test tube-" Shinichi stopped. He looked around. "Oi, ghost bitch, where are you? Geez, I'm not finished with my investigation yet!" he called but no answer.

"Tch, I'll talk to you again tomorrow" he walked to the camera and turned it off.

*Video end*

* * *

Hey diary, I'll update about my investigation on her case and about ghosts. They can feel annoyed and amused, she's also sarcastic and her sense of humor is kinda funky. But hey, now I know she's a scientist. So that means she's smart, I also estimated her age to be around seventeen above but not greater than twenty five... so she's really smart huh?

Anyway, enough of that for tonight. Hey Diary, I wonder if she can animate object just like in the movies... nah, I don't want to see chairs moving around any time soon.

* * *

Hmm, notice how his entries are getting longer? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again!

Disclai- The hell?

* * *

Diary Entry #3

.

.

.

.

**Dec. 7, 20XX**

Morning Diary, I'm off to work then after that some meeting for this diary project. Maybe my next entry will be tomorrow so don't get your hopes up.

* * *

**Dec. 7, 20XX**

Darn, this is boring. They can decide this on their own, why do they have to include me? Pfft, good thing I brought you with me, eh. Anyway, I haven't seen her yet, it's already past twelve in the afternoon. I wonder where she is now.

Maybe she's already following the light. :P

* * *

**Dec. 7, 20XX**

Hey diary, I just felt that I've seen her before, ghost bitch I mean. A long time ago... but I can't remember when, how, and why.

* * *

**Dec. 8, 20XX**

Oh, I fell asleep last night, sorry about that. I'll just fill you in next tim-

.

.

.

.

.

Hey, you're a detective, right? Help me brg dsnw a rogtna...

.

.

.

.

.

Huh, I don't remember writing that one... Wait, maybe she wrote this. What was the last part, I can't read her scribbles anymore...

* * *

**Dec. 8, 20XX**

I found another writing on the next page, it says '_it seems that we're connected by something unexplainable, and let me tell you that I cn oly ldoh..._' and then her scribbles became unreadable again. So she can hold things for a couple of seconds, maybe that was the last line was about. That 'she can only hold things for a couple of seconds' and write a few words before the pen slips through her hand.

* * *

**Dec. 8, 20XX**

I saw her again sitting on the side of my bed when I arrived home. She looked sad, or was it just my imagination because when she looked at me, her usual smirk appeared on her face. Tch, annoying.

I tried asking her about her first scribble, about her asking for my help. She looked at me first before shaking her head. She said it was just a test to freak me out.

* * *

**Dec. 8, 20XX**

Diary, I can't sleep. Something about her is bothering me. I don't believe that she didn't mean that first scribble, and her sad face... I just can't shake it off my head. I felt that there's an important piece in that sentence or thing that she doesn't want me to get involved.

Oh, and I'm not changing my opinion about her. She's still the stupid ghost bitch I know.

* * *

**Dec. 9, 20XX**

Maybe I should talk to her again later. I have to attend to a case and, oh, that stupid officer is still there, inquire about the laboratory she worked with. I still don't know what's the name of the laboratory or company she worked with but I can ask for a list.

* * *

**Dec. 9, 20XX**

I already examined and thought about the list I got. Out of the fifty laboratories I got, I already narrowed them to a certain place, I was left with four of them. Hmm, maybe she'll remember something if she remembers the name. I tried calling her again, for about ten minutes I guess, but she didn't show. I started to wonder why is she showing when I don't want her and hide when I wanted to talk to her. Tch, stupid ghost bitch.

Hey diary, I'll leave you open tonight so she can write on you. Seems that you'll be our channel for a while.

* * *

**Dec. 10, 20XX**

Hey detective geek, I borrowed your diary for a bit. Seems like you wanted to talk to me but for a reason I do not know I can't show myself to you. Maybe the thing that's linking us is growing thin or something. I can already imagine you dancing around your room, partying. I also know that you wanted to solve my case for 'free', go ahead, I won't stop you but I tell you, you will not be able to solve it.

So, this maybe the last time I'll talk to you... or not, you don't care anymore, right?

* * *

**Dec. 11, 20XX**

I read your last diary entry. Yeah, I'm already shouting for joy right now...

* * *

**Dec. 11, 20XX**

*3rd person POV*

Shinichi set his pen down on the middle of the diary. He looked at the last diary entry the ghost wrote.

"Geez, how am I going to solve her case now?" he scratched the back of his head. He leaned his head backwards and stared at the ceiling.

"Ghost bitch~, why are you so~ bitchy..." Shinichi sang in broken tunes. He decided to drink something warm before he go to sleep.

Shinichi prepared warm chocolate drink. He sat on a stool in his kitchen and sipped his drink. Her last diary entry made him think.

"I wonder what is the reason why am I the only person who can see her" Shinichi stared at his mug's handle, thinking about that and about her case. He was already halfway finishing his chocolate when the doorbell rang. He looked at the door suspiciously. Who, in their right mind, would visit someone in eleven in the evening without any prior notice. What if he already fell asleep?

He left his mug and grabbed his handcuffs. Even if the person at the gate has the intention to hurt him, he will not hurt or kill the person. Unless he's about to get killed.

"Who is it?" he asked through the intercom. He expected no answer.

"Kudo-san, this is police officer Hayagawa Saiga, I have an important matter to discuss with you"

Shinichi was surprised, not because he knew his address, but because his tone seemed urgent. He doesn't know him personally so he wondered what was the important issue he wanted to discuss with him. Nevertheless, he opened the gate and let him in.

"So what is this important matter you wanted to discuss with me?" he asked after giving him a mug of warm chocolate. Even if he's irritated when he's around, he knows that he should still act civilized.

"About the woman following you around, the ghost one" that caught his attention.

"Woman? You can see her?" maybe that's the reason why he was staring at him weirdly when they first met. Maybe he wasn't even looking at him, he was staring at the ghost.

Hayagawa nodded, "I can, I have this special ability to sense them ever since" he took a sip of his drink, "I wanted to talk about her," he looked around the room, "seems that she's not here"

Shinichi looked at his mug again, "she said she can't show herself anymore, like the thing connecting us is disappearing"

"She's feeling relieved" Shinichi looked at him.

"What?"

"The regret she's feeling is disappearing, well, she haven't disappeared completely yet because only half of it was solved" Hayagawa started to explain the reason behind it. Shinichi also told him about her loosing her memories.

"I can't remember what's the cause but I believe it's because someone close to her is the culprit, she wanted to forget about it so she did... and everything before that"

Shinichi realized what he just said. She trusted a person completely, probably confided everything she think and feel to that person, but in the end killed her. Accidentally or not. He started to feel really sorry for her. She suffered before she died then he treated her not so nicely after that.

"If her regret is only half solved... will she still stay on this side? Roaming around restlessly?"

"Yes, if the other half is not resloved. And she'll stay like that probably... forever" Hayagawa sounded sorry for her. Who wouldn't? It's like being tortured forever, being killed within for eternity.

Shinichi suddenly felt that he should really finish her case, solve it. He wanted her to have her rest. Even though she annoyed the hell out of him, she still deserve to take a rest from her pain.

"And, Kudo-san" Hayagawa called, he looked at him. Hayagawa's looking at his mug nervously. "Can I join you in solving this case? I mean, I'm the only person who can help you solve her case now..." his voice faltered.

Shinichi pondered for a bit. It's true that he needed help, and this officer is the least he expected to be with, but because of the 'nature' of the case, he needed to accept that he's really the only person who can help him now. He released a sigh.

"Fine, I'll accept your offer"

Hayagawa lifted his head and looked at him, he looked happy about it. Maybe because it involved paranormal things?

"But how are we going to solve her case if we have nothing about it, about her? How are we going to talk to her when she can't even show herself?" Shinichi suddenly thought about his diary but held back. He doesn't want another living soul know that he's writing a diary, especially this person.

"Even if we can't see her now I can feel her, she's nearby but not around here. I think she's roaming around, her soul is sleeping"

"Sleeping. A ghost sleeping? Ridiculous" Shinichi wanted to take back what he said about wanting to work with him.

"Not normal sleeping like ours. Sleeping as in she's trying to watch from the borderline, cut the link to any human and just watch on the sides"

Shinichi remembered her last entry. The part where she said, 'maybe the last time I'll talk to you... or not'. So that's what she meant.

"How can we call her back?"

"I can't do anything about it, seems that she was already sleeping before she found you. You woke her up. Something about you reminded her about her other regret" Hayagawa looked at his watch. "Looks like I need to go now, still need to investigate a case nearby" He stood up from his seat.

"Wait, so how am I going to call her back?" he asked, completely zero on ideas.

Hayagawa shrugged his shoulders, "you know her better than me, you should think about it yourself". He bowed before taking his leave. Shinichi was left staring at his now cold chocolate, thinking different ways on how to wake her sleeping soul again.

"Stupid ghost bitch, running away won't solve anything" he whispered to himself rather than her, where ever she may be. "I know it hurts remembering memories you wanted to forget, but it's the only way for you to move on and stop disturbing living people" he ruffled his hair before standing up.

"Nevermind, just keep running and sleep for eternity for all I care. It's not my soul who'll be suffering for eternity anyway" he decided to sleep already. He opened the door to his bedroom and opened the lights. He almost fainted on the spot when he saw something white floating outside her window. He covered his mouth with his right hand to prevent him from shouting.

The white floating thing outside the window passed thought the glass and slowly approached Shinichi. It was her. Her face showed regret and sadness.

"Fck! Are you really trying to kill me?" Shinichi released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

She didn't answer, her gaze locked on him.

"What, so you can show yourself again?" he huffed, showing his annoyance. When she didn't answer after a few seconds, Shinichi looked at her. Her expression is serious.

She held her hand out to him, like asking for a handshake. Shinichi stared at it. He doesn't know if he can, his hand will just pass through hers anyway.

"I'll stay with you for a while" she said, Shinichi didn't know if he should feel relieved or not, "until you solve my case".

"So you're here to keep watch on me until I solve your case?"

"Yes, and to keep you out of trouble"

"You're already trouble" he whispered, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking away.

"Miyano" she said after a few seconds of silence and Shinichi looked at her.

"My name's Miyano Shiho, might as well introduce myself if I'm staying with you" then her smirk appeared again. Shinichi realized that he missed that, he shook his head. "or do you prefer calling me as usual?"

Shinichi's eyes widened for a second before putting up a small smile. He noticed that her hand is still held up.

"Do you really want me to shake your hand?" he asked her, feeling better about this whole ghost-case-solving thing.

"Try it"

"Stupid" he said before lifting his hand to hers. Shinichi expected to feel a really chilly wind wrapping around his hand, but he felt something else. Something calming and soothing, like a cold breeze at night. He was able to feel her hand for just a fraction of a second, but he felt it, before her hand passed through his. Shinichi was amazed about it, about how a ghost's hand could be that calming instead of chilling.

He looked at her. She's still smirking but a lot softer now. Looks like he should get used being with her from now on.

"You need to sleep" she said.

Shinichi just nodded and headed towards his bed but stopped just beside it.

"Don't sleep from now on until I finish your case, stupid ghost bitch"

Shiho smiled before leaving. Shinichi turned off the lights and lied on his bed. The small light penetrating the gap between the curtains showed a smile on his lips.

* * *

And there, the following chapters will be next month! Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
